The invention pertains to a railroad track circuit providing for the positive detection of broken rails despite the presence of factors that would otherwise preclude such detection. Prior art railroad track circuits that monitor for broken rails have been negatively affected by sneak paths that arise from the presence of negative return cross-bonding as applied between parallel tracks in electrified territory.